The invention is directed to a cable introduction seal composed of an annular seal of elastic material and of an introduction opening adapted therefor in the cable introduction area of a cable fitting.
Such cable introduction seals are known, for example from European Letters Patent EP 0 402 653 A2. This discloses a cable introduction seal of deformable material in the form of an annular plug composed of an expanded elastomer that is introduced into a cable introduction opening in the form of a sleeve of a housing.
Further, introduction seals for uncut cables are known in the form of what are referred to as grommets or, respectively, rubber bushings. These, for example, are mounted in pre-drilled, divided seal members, whereby the planes of division of the seal members are sealed with viscoplastic compound. Simple screw-type connections in the manner of standard stuffing boxes are employed for cut cables to be subsequently introduced. Several disadvantages, however, derive given such seal inserts and screw-type seals. Various known techniques use seals having elastic properties and seals of viscoplastic materials, combined. The spring excursion of the pressed rubber parts thus deriving is extremely small, so that low stored spring power or, respectively, hardly any stored spring power is available for the durable or long lasting pressing. This leads to losses of tightness over time, particularly given longer cyclical temperature stressing. The range of cable diameters to be bridged with these seals is comparatively small, so that corresponding matching elements are necessary. A blind plug must be respectively inserted given non-occupation of an introduction opening.